Lycée
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Salut, je m'appelle Mana et j'ai 18 ans. Je fréquente le lycée de Konoha. Au début, je me suis dit que ça allait être bien et que je pourrais me faire de nouveau amis mais ce fut bien le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

C'est une des phrases que je retiens dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, l'enfer pour moi n'existait pas. J'ai été élevée dans une bonne famille, qui au passage à toujours été intentionnée avec moi. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'au jour ou je rentrais au Lycée de Konoha.

Salut, je m'appelle Mana Uchiwa et j'ai dix-huit ans. Je viens de finir mes études à Suna et cette année je dois continuer au Lycée de Konoha pour passer la classe supérieure. Je souhaite devenir infirmière et il n'y avait qu'ici qu'on me proposait de passer mon diplôme. Bref, rien de plus normal mais j'ai un souci de taille, je suis extrêmement timide et renfermée sur moi-même. Et les autres en profitaient beaucoup.

Je fis mon entré au lycée après les deux mois de vacances scolaires. Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis bien emmerdé durant cette période sans cours. J'étais accompagnée par mes cousins au lycée, Sasuke allait faire sa première année et Itachi allait en terminal. Bref, jusque là tout allait bien. Je restais collée après eux car je ne voulais pas restée seule. Il y avait des feuilles d'affichées un peu partout qui nous indiquait dans qu'elle classe aller pour nos premiers cours et là, je serais seule.

Le point positif était que mon professeur principal était un de mes oncles, Izuna Uchiwa. Le point négatif était que la classe était trop bizarre. Quand j'ai passé le seuil de la porte, j'avais l'impression d'arrivé dans un banc de requins blancs. Je m'installais au fond près de la fenêtre. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup mais nous ne voulions pas passer tous le même examen. L'une voulait être professeur d'art appliqué, un autre voulait étudier la faune sous-marine enfin bref, que des trucs différents. Mon oncle commençait à faire l'appel pour voir si tout le monde était là. Et il en manquait un, la porte s'ouvrit assez violement. Le directeur du lycée, Minato Namikaze entra dans la salle en tirant un élève par le col de son t-shirt. Sûrement le fameux élève en retard, il m'avait l'air bien macho :

\- Je vous en ramène un qui prône l'école buissonnière. Allez à votre place Hidan.

Le dit Hidan devait beaucoup détesté l'école pour réagir comme ça. Il passa dans l'allée et alla s'asseoir à la table près de moi. Je le regardais, il était pas mal du tout. Il me regardait lui de même mais n'eu pas la même réaction que je l'aurais imaginé :

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

Je détournais ma tête de frustration, il pouvait être plus sympa au moins. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le garçon devant lui se tourna et lui parlait :

\- T'as déjà une touche.

Ils se mirent à rire, je me mis à rougir et plongeais mon regard dans mes cahiers.

A la pause, je restais dans mon coin à potasser deux ou trois trucs. Une bande de filles à l'air arrogantes arrivaient vers moi et retirait ma feuille des mains. Je ne disais rien :

\- Alors c'est toi la fille Uchiwa ? On dit que t'as pas d'amis. C'est peut-être normal avec la tête que t'as !

Elles se mirent à rire, je baissais la tête et ne souffla pas un mot. Elles regardaient ma feuille :

\- C'est mignon, elle potasse déjà ses cours. Encore une fayote !

Elle froissa la feuille, je me levais, il fallait que je la récupère :

\- S'il vous plaît, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- Elle a une langue en plus. On t'as pas demander ton avis fayote !

Elles se mirent à répéter plusieurs fois ce mot que je détestais de plus en plus. Elle forma une boule avec ma feuille et la lança à une de ses copines. J'essayais de la récupérer mais pas moyen. Une des filles profita que j'ai le dos tourné pour renverser mon sac, toutes mes affaires étaient étalées au sol. Je rattrapais ma feuille et vit le désastre. Elles se mirent à rire et commençaient à partir :

\- A plus tard fayote !

Je me baissais sur mes affaires et commençais à les ranger. Les jeunes de ma classe passèrent et regardait de loin :

\- Encore une qui ne va pas faire long feu.

\- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

Ils s'éloignèrent, la journée ne faisait que commencer.

A la cantine le midi, je pris soin de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier. Je pris un plateau et alla m'installer à une table, seule. A coter de la mienne, il y avait une grande table et les filles de ce matin s'y posèrent. Elles me regardaient, encore un mauvais coup ce préparait. Elles se mirent encore à rire et avec la mie du pain, elles firent des boulettes et me les jetaient dessus. Je ne disais toujours rien mais à l'intérieur, je fulminais. Itachi entra dans le self, les filles cessèrent de me bombarder et le regardèrent :

\- Il est trop beau.

Il arriva près de moi et se posa en face de moi. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il posa les yeux sur mon plateau, la moitié de la nourriture était salit par les boulettes. Il se leva et s'approcha des filles :

\- Regardez là-bas, c'est le chanteur en vogue là !

Elles se levèrent en courant et collait leurs faces à la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps là, il échangea mon plateau avec un des leurs et se rassit. Elles revinrent vers leur table :

\- Mais, il n'y a personne.

\- J'ai du confondre.

La fille de tête regardait son plateau et fulmina. Elle venait de comprendre.

Au soir, mes cousins étaient déjà partit, ils avaient eu une heure de cour en moins et sont partit plus tôt. J'attendais à la grille du lycée qu'on vienne me chercher. Les filles se pointèrent vers moi :

\- T'attends quelqu'un fayote ?

\- Peut-être le prince pas charmant.

Elles rient encore et je ne disais toujours rien. Une voiture noire arriva au loin avec les vitres teintées. Elle klaxonna, c'était pour moi. Elles me regardaient partir, un homme en uniforme sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière arrière. Je grimpais dedans et partis sous leurs yeux de merlan frit. A coter de moi, il y avait un homme assez imposant au téléphone. Il raccrocha et me regardait :

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour Mana, désolé du retard, j'avais beaucoup de travail.

Je lui souris timidement, mon père n'était autre que Madara Uchiwa, un juge important à Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Que dire de mon père ? A part qu'il est juge et que tout le monde le connaît. Mais personne ne connaissait mon père dans sa vie privé à part moi et d'autres membres de ma famille.

Depuis la mort de ma mère, il n'était plus le même, on le connaissait tyrannique en tant que juge mais pas l'homme blessé que je connais. Mais il cachait son jeu pour ne pas paraître faible car la faiblesse pouvait coucher un homme même le plus fort. Mais moi depuis sa mort, j'étais devenue ce que j'étais aujourd'hui, une fille renfermée et sans couilles même si l'expression appartient aux hommes.

Je descendis de la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, mon père me suivit de peu et la voiture partit. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et nous entrâmes. Je retirais mes chaussures et voulus filer dans ma chambre mais mon père me retenue :

\- Oublies tes devoirs, ce soir on a du monde qui vient.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On va faire à manger tous les deux et puis, ça permettra de parler un peu tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochais la tête, il n'avait pas tort. Je posais mon sac sur une chaise, d'habitude nous avions une gouvernante ici, mais mon père l'a foutue dehors. On s'était rendu compte que des choses disparaissaient dans la maison. Il ne me restait qu'un seul souvenir de ma mère, un collier qu'elle m'avait offert. Et un jour, en rentrant de Suna, je me suis rendus compte qu'il avait disparut. J'étais vraiment très triste et mon père avait fait installer des caméras dans la maison et nous nous sommes rendu compte que c'était elle qui nous volait. A la prochaine, mon père allait être plus strict. Donc depuis ce jour, nous faisons tout nous même dans la maison.

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et commençais à sortir quelques trucs pour faire à manger. Mon père arriva à coter de moi et commençait à m'aider :

\- Ça s'est bien passé l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Je n'en disais pas plus, mon père avait déjà été déçut de mon orientation alors je ne voulais pas lui donner des espoirs en parlant de ma journée. Mon père voulait que je suive les mêmes enseignements que lui et ma mère. Sauf que moi le juridique ça ne m'intéressait pas et puis, c'était un domaine dangereux. Malheureusement, ma mère en avait fait les frais.

Un soir, elle devait rentrer plus tard que prévue car elle assistait à un procès très long. L'homme qu'elle jugeait était une belle raclure, c'était un tueur né et dieu sait combien de victimes il avait faite. Il fut condamné à la prison à vie il lui avait dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais vivante du tribunal. Ma mère s'en fichait, nombreux sont les gens qui lui avait fait des menaces de ce genre et elle était toujours rentrée à la maison. Elle quitta la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

Mon père et moi étions à la maison, du moins, mon père croyait que j'y étais. J'avais 14 ans et j'étais dans l'âge très con comme on dit souvent. J'étais sortit en douce par la fenêtre et j'étais partis rejoindre quelques amis qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. Nous trainions dans les rues de Konoha et nous arrivâmes près du tribunal. Je pensais que ma mère était déjà rentrée à cette heure là. Je la vis à la porte de sortie et elle me vit de loin. Mes amis se défilèrent et je restais seule sur ma bêtise. Elle commençait à descendre les marches du tribunal pour venir vers moi. Soudain, il y eu un coup puis, deux coups de feu. Je vis ma mère flancher et tomber dans les escaliers. Je levais ma tête et vit un homme courir. Je me précipitais sur ma mère et essayais de compresser ses blessures pour éviter l'hémorragie. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et passa sa main sur mon visage, elle crachait du sang :

\- Promet-moi de ne pas faire ça.

\- S'il te plaît, ne parle pas.

\- Ne fais pas ce métier, maman t'aime ma chérie…

Elle était morte dans mes bras.

Mon père me retrouva à l'hôpital assise sur une chaise. J'étais pleine de sang. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'engueuler et puis, non.

Depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus la même. Mon corps et mes mains sont salit par le sang de ma mère et une chose trottait dans ma tête, trouver et tuer celui qui lui avait fait ça.

2h plus tard, nos invités arrivèrent. Au départ, je croyais que c'était des gens de notre famille et puis, non. C'était des associés de mon père qui venaient diner ici, voilà qu'il ramène encore du travail à la maison. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes, sûrement ses associés les plus proches. Nous nous installâmes à table, je restais à coter de mon père et ne disais rien. La femme avait une apparence assez stricte et sa tête ne me plaisait pas. Elle me regardait :

\- C'est ta fille Madara ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Mana, elle n'est pas très bavarde.

C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas parler avec elle :

\- A quelle école est-elle ?

\- Ici à Konoha, elle fait des études d'infirmière.

\- Ma fille aussi est là-bas, elle doit sûrement la connaître. C'est Hatsune Megumi.

Je me pétrifiais comme une statue de pierre, c'était la fille qui me faisait vivre un cauchemar depuis ce matin :

\- C'est une fille adorable, très bonne élève et…

\- Votre fille n'est qu'une affreuse petite conne.

L'ambiance se figea, elle en lâchait ses baguettes tellement qu'elle fut choquée par ma remarque. Même mon père n'avait pas eu l'habitude de m'entendre dire plus de trois mots dans une phrase depuis des années et surtout y ajouter le mot conne dedans. Je venais de plomber son diner d'affaire. Je me levais de table et partis directement dans ma chambre, j'en avais assez entendu comme ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Il me regardait partir mais je sais qu'il était en colère. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais réagir de cette façon mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur cette femme. Il la regardait :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

\- Il faudra penser à la recadrer. Je passe l'éponge là-dessus.

Il lui aurait été presque reconnaissant. Mais sa colère subsistait toujours. Après que ses invités soit partit, il monta directement à l'étage et entra dans ma chambre. J'étais assise à mon bureau à potasser mes cours en retard. Il referma d'un coup sec mon cahier :

\- Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Et en plus devant mes associés ! T'as quoi dans la tête ?!

Je ne répondis pas, ça l'agaçait, il tapa du poing sur le bureau, je sursautais :

\- Tu as perdue ta langue ?!

\- Tais-toi.

Je me levais et le regardais dans les yeux, je la ressentais bien sa colère :

\- T'es comme les autres, t'as de la merde dans les yeux. Tu ne jures que par ton travail et tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Maman, elle, elle était là au moins.

Je sentis une affreuse brulure sur ma joue et mon oreille siffla. Il venait de me gifler, je restais pétrifiée sur place, c'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ça. Je fus prise d'une affreuse colère, je me saisissais de mon sac et rangeais mes affaires. Puis, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je pris mon manteau et alla mettre mes chaussures, il arriva derrière moi :

\- Je t'interdis de sortir !

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Je mis la main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit :

\- Si tu passes le pas de cette porte, tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici !

Je passais le seuil et descendis les escaliers du perron. J'arrivais vers la grille, il me regardait sortir d'ici. Je longeais notre rue et commençais à errer dans la nuit noire. Je voyais les heures défiler et je commençais à fatiguer. Je rentrais dans un parc, il y avait des immeubles autour. Je poussais la porte d'un des halls, au moins il faisait chaud ici. Je m'asseye vers le chauffage et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je sentais un pied toucher ma jambe et deux voix d'hommes :

\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

\- Vas savoir.

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour, je relevais la tête et vit deux hommes mais ils ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Il s'agissait de deux gars de ma classe, fallait vraiment que je tombe sur eux, la journée risquait d'être prometteuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me relevais et m'appuyais contre le mur :

\- T'as toujours pas de langue toi.

\- Laisse-là Hidan, on a plus important à faire.

\- C'est clair.

Je sortis de l'immeuble et traçais mon chemin, ils étaient juste derrière-moi. Je regardais l'heure, il était 10h et j'avais loupé ma matinée de cour. Mais j'avais faim, je me dirigeais vers un distributeur de billets et tapa mon code. Je voulus retirer des sous mais la machine me disait que je n'avais plus rien sur le compte. C'était impossible, j'avais encore l'héritage de ma mère dessus. Je rentrais dans la banque et alla à l'accueille pour savoir ce qu'il y a. Le banquier pianota sur son ordinateur :

\- D'après ce qu'il est écrit, vous avez toujours de l'argent mais votre tuteur légal l'a bloqué ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis majeur, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Ça c'était la meilleure ! Non mais pour qui il se prend de me bloquer mon compte ! Je sortis de la banque et mis un coup de poing dans le mur, ma colère était sur le point d'exploser. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc près de la banque et me regardaient :

\- Là, elle est en pétard.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille comme ça pouvait l'être. Attends-moi là, je vais la voir.

\- Et notre rendez-vous ?

\- Tu es meilleur parleur que moi, je te le confie.

Hidan se leva du banc, je commençais à tracer de nouveau mon chemin. Il me courut après et arriva à coter de moi :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- De quoi je me mêle ?!

\- C'est rassurant, t'as une langue.

\- Et alors ?

Je tournais dans une ruelle et m'arrêtais cinq minutes. Il restait pointé devant moi, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?:

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi comme les autres ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention même si je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Pourquoi tu étais dans l'immeuble comme ça ?

\- Je suis partie de chez mon père, je ne savais pas où aller. Et je viens d'apprendre qu'il vient de me bloquer mes comptes.

\- Si tu veux, je t'achète un sandwich même si généralement je ne le ferais pas et on discutera un peu tous les deux.

J'acquiesçais, je pense qu'on pouvait repartir sur de bonnes bases.


	4. Chapter 4

J'étais assise sur cette chaise en face de ce jeune avec qui je ne m'étais pas entendu au début. Il me tendit un sandwich et je le dévorais comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours. Il me regardait et attendit que j'aie fini pour pouvoir parler avec moi :

\- T'as l'air d'être gentille comme fille, pourquoi tu te laisse faire ?

\- Parce que si je me fais remarquer, mon avenir serait fichu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

\- Je veux devenir infirmière et toi ?

Il se mit à sourire, il ne pensait pas qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé je pouvais m'intéresser à son avenir. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Moi, je ne sais pas. Mais un jour j'espère seulement partir d'ici et changer de vie.

\- C'est bien, au moins tu as des projets.

Je lui souriais à mon tour, malgré ses airs de macho, il semblait être touché par mes paroles. Après tout ça, nous sortions du snack et allions nous balader dans un parc. Il y avait un étang juste à coter, je m'asseye sur le ponton et regardais le paysage. Il faisait chaud, je décidais de tremper mes pieds dans l'eau. Je regardais l'heure, il était 13h et les cours de la journée étaient terminés. Hidan était allongé dans l'herbe entrain de fumer une cigarette. Je ne cessais de le regarder, en faite, il était pas mal du tout. Soudain, j'entendis des rires de fille. Je tournais la tête et vis la fille de l'autre femme avec trois copines à elle. Elles me vinrent :

\- La fayote est là. Allons là voir.

Elles descendirent dans le parc, je me levais, je voulais partir. La fille arriva devant moi :

\- Alors comme ça, je ne suis qu'une affreuse petite conne ?

Elle leva sa main et me gifla, je ne réagissais pas devant ça. Hidan releva la tête et regardait le spectacle. Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'il m'aide, il était grand temps que je me débrouille seule :

\- Oui, et je pense encore bien pire que ça sur toi.

\- Espèce de garce !

Elle voulut encore lever la main. Je la prise et lui mit un coup de tête. Elle se recula et son nez se mit à saigner, je pouvais être très méchante quand je le voulais. J'avais l'impression de reprendre mes instincts d'avant la mort de ma mère. J'étais brutale et méchante, il n'y a que la mort de ma pauvre mère qui avait réussit à changer la donne. Mais là, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mes anciens réflexes. La fille fut furieuse de mon geste et fit une chose que je n'avais pas envisagé, elle me poussa du ponton. Je tombais lourdement dans l'eau, je ne savais pas nager. La seule chose futile que je ne savais pas faire. Elle se mit à rire et moi j'essayais tant bien que mal à rester à la surface de l'eau :

\- Partons.

\- Elle ne sait pas nager, elle va mourir.

La fille regardait son amie avec un regard noir :

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elles partirent en courant et moi, je coulais. Ma tête se retrouva vite sous l'eau et je commençais à perdre connaissance. Si j'avais su, j'aurais appris à nager comme les autres. Je sentis des ondées à coter de moi, puis, une pression au niveau de mon poignet. Je remontais doucement à la surface et pus enfin respirer. On me portait jusqu'au rivage et m'allongeait sur le ponton. Je vis Hidan au-dessus de moi :

\- Eh ? Pas de bobos ?

\- Non, merci.

Il me regardait et voyait mieux à quoi je ressemblais sans mes cheveux attachés. Il se mit à rougir et releva ma tête :

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi elle t'en veut tant ?

\- Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es plus mignonne qu'elle.

Je me mis à rougir à mon tour, je rêvais ou quoi ? Il venait de dire que j'étais mignonne. Il avait craquer ou quoi ?:

\- Et puis, il n'y aurait pas eu le lac, tu l'aurais écrasée. J'ai aimé comment tu lui as mit ce coup de tête.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassait. Je rougissais de plus en plus et me laissa faire. C'était vraiment plaisant mais, le rêve s'arrêta. Quelqu'un le tira par le col et le retira de moi. Je me redressais pour voir qui c'était. Je vis sans surprise mon père, que faisait-il ici ?:

\- Toi, ne touches plus à ma fille.

\- Votre fille ?

Il me regardait, il ne savait pas que Madara était mon père. C'était le juge qui lui avait laissé sa liberté mais je ne le savais pas moi non-plus :

\- Laisse le, il ne m'as pas fait de mal !

\- Toi, tu vas rentrée à la maison.

Il lâcha Hidan et me prit par le bras, il me faisait très mal :

\- Lâche-moi ! Hidan !

Je tendis ma main dans sa direction, il courut et me la prise. Mais mon père le repoussa avec son autre bras, il était impuissant face à lui. Mon père me fit monter dans la voiture et nous disparûmes du parc.


	5. Chapter 5

J'étais en colère après mon père. Hier soir, il avait dit que si je passais la porte de la maison je n'y remettrais plus les pieds. Alors pourquoi était-il revenu me chercher dans le parc ? Et comment ce fait-il qu'il connaissait Hidan ? Ces questions me hantaient pendant toute la durée du voyage. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, il me fit descendre de force et me traîna jusque dans la maison. Je me retirais de son étreinte, il referma la porte :

\- Vas t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle.

Je le fis bien qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il s'asseye en face de moi et me servit du thé. Il mit la tasse devant moi :

\- Les choses m'ont échappées hier soir et je suis désolé.

\- Mais bien sur.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, il savait que j'étais très en colère. Mais vu qu'il avait des choses à dire, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- La femme d'hier soir est plus influente que moi. Avoir traitée sa fille comme tu l'as fait ne lui à pas plus.

\- Je pense à ce que j'ai dit. Depuis que je suis rentrée, elle n'a de cesse de m'harceler. Tout à l'heure, avant que tu n'arrives, elle est venue m'embêter. J'ai du lui mettre un coup de tête et elle m'a poussée dans le lac.

Il vit la marque sur mon front, il passa son pouce dessus, ça me faisait un peu mal mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je lui ai mit :

\- J'ai faillis me noyer, je ne sais pas nager. C'est Hidan qui m'a sortie de l'eau.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu traîne avec ce garçon.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se releva et alla devant une fenêtre :

\- Je le connais, je l'ai jugé il y a quelques mois. Il faisait partit d'un réseau qui causait du tort au village. Il a eu du sursit.

Je baissais la tête, alors c'était pour ça qu'il était étonné que je sois la fille de Madara. On toqua à la porte, mon père se déplaça et l'ouvrit. J'entendis la voix stridente d'une femme, celle d'hier soir. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, elle entra de force dans la maison et arriva devant moi :

\- Toi, j'ai porté plainte pour coups et blessures. Attends-toi à passer au tribunal.

Je voulais lui mettre dans les dents ce que sa fille m'avait fait juste avant et après mais mon père intervenu :

\- Ne parle pas Mana, ça se règlera au tribunal.

La femme était furibonde mais moi, je l'étais bien plus que ça. Si ce n'était que moi, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge depuis bien longtemps. Elle se redressa et sortie de la maison, ça y est, les ennuis commençaient pour moi.

Le lendemain matin, je partis pour mes cours. A peine avoir fait cent mètres à pied, je vis Hidan au loin. Il s'approcha de moi :

\- Salut, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais mon père.

\- Du moment que je me tienne à carreau, tout ira bien. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il me tendit une rose rouge, c'était mignon, je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on m'offre quelque chose. C'était une des seules choses positives depuis hier. Je la prise en main :

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il me sourit puis, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Il me prit la main et nous partîmes au lycée. En arrivant là-bas, nous nous lâchâmes, nous ne voulions pas que notre relation soit mise à découvert. En passant la cour, beaucoup de personne me regardaient, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Des filles murmuraient en me voyant passer :

\- C'est elle qui à casser le nez à l'autre.

Hidan ne restait pas très loin de moi, un groupe d'élève de ma classe arrivèrent près de moi. Au départ, j'eue peur qu'ils se moquent de moi, mais ce fut tout autre chose qui m'attendait :

\- On a entendu que tu as mit un sacré coup à l'autre fille. Franchement, trop cool.

\- Bah euh, merci.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, la seule fille du groupe arriva près de moi :

\- Je sais qu'on n'a pas été très sympa avec toi, pour ma part, je m'excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais merci.

\- Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Ça te dit de te mettre à coter de moi, comme ça on pourra parler de truc de fille.

\- Si tu veux.

La cloche se mit à sonner, elle me prit par le bras et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Hidan souriait, il avait réussit à faire changer la mentalité des autres envers moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Après la fin des cours du matin, nous partions tous manger dans un coin. Nous n'étions pas exposés aux regards des autres. Je m'installais dans l'herbe, Konan en fit de même et je sortais mon déjeuner. Hidan arriva derrière moi et détachais mes cheveux :

\- Hidan, tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

\- Mais je te trouve plus jolie comme ça.

Il s'asseye derrière moi, les autres garçons de la classe arrivèrent et se posèrent vers nous. Je commençais à manger, notre heure de pause passait vite. Je commençais à m'entendre de mieux en mieux avec eux et ils apprenaient à me connaître. Je leur prouvais que je n'étais pas qu'une fille à papa qui travaillait bien à l'école. Je pouvais faire preuve d'humour et avoir aussi une grande gueule quand il le fallait. On avait passé une bonne heure ensemble et je crois que j'en étais la plus heureuse.

A 17h, mon père passait me chercher à l'école, il avait l'air plus calme qu'hier. Il me baisait le front et passait sa main sur mon visage :

\- Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, merci.

Le chauffeur nous emmenait directement à la maison, mais ce que mon père ne savait pas, c'est que j'avais prévue de ressortir ce soir. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et posais mes affaires. Puis, je redescendis préparer le repas pour ce soir, il vint m'aider. Il était moins en colère et ça se voyait, tant mieux. Il me demandait ce que j'avais fait en cours et tout ça. On avait passé un bon moment tous les deux.

Vers minuit, je sortie par la fenêtre de ma chambre et sortis de la maison. Je devais rejoindre Hidan vers le parc ou nous étions hier. Je commençais à traverser la ville et je passais vers le tribunal ou travail mon père. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à cette heure, les rues étaient désertes. Du moins, je le croyais. Quelqu'un sortie du tribunal, je me cachais et regardais, c'était la femme qui était venue en furie chez nous. Elle n'était pas seule, sa fille était également là. Que faisaient-elles ici à une heure pareille ? Elles parlaient entre elles :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, elle va payer largement ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- Je la tuerais bien cette meuf, elle me dégoute !

Elle lui fit signe de parler moins fort :

\- De toute façon, si je n'obtiens pas ce que je désir, elle finira comme sa mère. Je compte sur toi.

\- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Finir comme ma mère ? Non mais de quoi elles parlaient ? Elles ne me plaisaient pas du tout toutes les deux. J'allais devoir tirer ça au clair avant que ça n'ailles plus loin. Elles descendirent les marches du tribunal et partirent en voiture. Je ne restais pas et continuais jusqu'au parc. Hidan était là avec les autres, ils étaient assit dans l'herbe. Ils me vinrent arriver au loin et me firent signe. Je les rejoignis et m'asseye près d'Hidan. Il m'embrassa :

\- Ton père ne t'a pas grillé ?

\- Non, pas du tout, il dort.

Ils se mirent à rire et me servit un peu d'alcool. Pendant quelques heures, on avait fait une petite fête improvisée et on parlait de tout et de rien. Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Hidan, il me serrait contre lui comme sa poupée. Leur fête avait continué sans moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne d'enfer. J'étais allongée dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Je soulevais les draps, ouf, j'étais toujours habillée. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Je regardais l'heure, il était 9h, j'allais être en retard pour les cours. Je me levais en vitesse et courus jusqu'à la porte, je l'ouvris et arrivais dans un salon. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine, Hidan :

\- Eh bien ! Quel réveille !

\- Je vais être en retard pour les cours, je vais me faire tuer !

Il se mit à rire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me montrait un papier sur son frigo et je le lus. Bien que nous fussions vendredi, il n'y avait pas cours car il y avait une réunion de prof toute la journée. Je soupirais de soulagement :

\- J'ai eue trop peur, mon père m'aurait massacré.

\- Bah, il faudra que tu lui invente une excuse pour ton absence ce matin. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien trouver.

Il me souriait, il s'approchait de moi et me serrait contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait. Il mit ses mains au niveau de mes fesses et serrait son bassin plus contre moi. Il descendit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et l'embrassait. Il me soulevait et me fit passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me fit asseoir sur la table et continuait à m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire, j'étais si bien avec lui. Il commençait à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine. Il embrassait mon cou et descendit plus bas sur ma poitrine. Ma respiration commençait à se saccader, je n'avais jamais vécu ça jusque là. Il me serrait encore plus contre lui, je passais ma main derrière sa tête et caressais ses cheveux. Pour lui, c'était une invitation à aller plus loin. Il me fit coucher sur le dos le long de la table, mes jambes étaient toujours autour de sa taille. Il défit entièrement mon chemisier et passait ses mains sur mon ventre et sous mon soutient gorge. Je me mordais les lèvres de plaisir, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Il passait ses mains sur mes jambes dénudées car je ne portais qu'une jupe et elle avait été vite remontée. Il me regardait avec un regard plein de désir. Il passait l'une de ses mains sur mon visage et caressait ma joue avec son pouce, il se mit à rougir :

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il se mit à sourire, il se penchait et m'embrassait. Il me fit retirer les jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentais ses doigts tirer chaque cotés de ma culotte et la faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Il la laissait tomber au sol puis, il baissait son pantalon et tout ce qui allait avec. J'appréhendais un peu mais je chassais cette idée de la tête. Je sentais son gland à l'entré, il me fit ré entourer sa taille de mes jambes mais il n'entrait toujours pas. Je n'attendais que ça. Je resserrais mes jambes pour le lui faire comprendre. Il entrait encore un peu et butait sur quelque chose de dur. Il allait prendre du recule pour percer cette barrière mais il fut interrompu. Il entendait une clef dans le verrou, il avait oublié que son colocataire revenait de son jogging. Il se retirait de moi. Il remontait son pantalon et je rattachais mon chemisier. La porte s'ouvrit, Pain passait la porte et nous regardait :

\- Ça va ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

\- Non, non, ça va.

Hidan baissait son regard parterre, ma culotte y était toujours. Il se baissait en vitesse et la cachait dans sa main :

\- Bon, je vais raccompagner Mana et je reviens.

\- Ok.

Nous nous chaussions et nous quittions l'appartement. Il me redonnait mon bien dans l'ascenseur, je la remis :

\- Ouais, bah ça sera pour plus tard.

\- Oui, tant pis mais merci d'avoir prit soin de moi cette nuit.

Nous sortions de l'immeuble et nous reprenions notre chemin jusqu'à arriver près de chez moi. Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois et je rentrais chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Mon père me regardait passer la porte de la maison :

\- Ou étais-tu ?

\- Je suis partie envoyer mon courrier pour l'inscription à la faculté, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avais fait le mur, rentres, le petit déjeuner est sur la table.

Je me déchaussais et allais directement à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Je pensais encore à Hidan, j'espérais au moins le revoir avant lundi.

Plus tard dans la journée, mon père allait chercher le courrier. J'étais dans ma chambre entrain d'étudier, même si j'étais amoureuse, je ne pouvais pas passer au-dessus de mes études. Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte de ma chambre :

\- Tu as du courrier.

Il me tendit une lettre, je la pris et l'ouvrais. Je commençais à la lire, mon expression changeait soudainement. Il me regardait et vit ma tête, une tête qui signifiait mon inquiétude :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me levais de ma chaise et enfilais mon manteau. Je sortis rapidement de la chambre pour descendre l'escalier, j'allais enfiler mes chaussures. Il arrivait derrière moi :

\- Bon sang Mana dis quelque chose !

\- Désolée, je dois partir.

Je ne devais absolument pas lui dire ce qui m'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Le stress me gagnait rapidement, il fallait que je fasse vite avant qu'il… J'ouvris la porte et commençais à courir dans la rue, mon père me suivait en me disant de revenir mais je ne l'écoutais pas. La lettre glissa de ma poche, je traversais une rue et disparus de sa vue. Il s'arrêtait et baissait le regard. Il prit la lettre et la lue :

« Si tu veux revoir ton copain en vie, rendez-vous au hangar à la sortie du village dans moins d'une heure. Si tu préviens les flics ou ton père, il mourra. »

\- Mana…

Il prit le chemin inverse, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Je courais encore dans le village, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt par ma faute. Je ne voulais pas que ce cauchemar recommence. J'arrivais à la sortie du village, je vis devant moi le fameux hangar, isolé, sans habitations autour. C'est un bon endroit pour y faire des magouilles ou tout un tas d'autres choses. Je passais la porte et avançais, c'était très calme et je n'aimais pas ça :

\- Hidan ?

Pas un bruit, je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à apercevoir une masse sombre au sol plus loin. Je le reconnus, c'était Hidan, il était inconscient. Je commençais à courir vers lui mais je fus stoppée nette :

\- N'avance pas plus ou je le tue.

Je regardais devant moi, je savais bien que j'aurais du me méfier d'elle depuis le début. Elle pointait un pistolet sur moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas :

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être en position de faiblesse ?

\- Tu fais ça juste pour un coup dans le nez ? T'es vraiment pas fini toi !

\- La ferme ou je te tue espèce de pétasse !

Je me tue, ce genre de fille n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle devait savourer ce moment, elle se sentait forte avec une arme à la main. Mais j'étais septique, même avec une arme, je ne croyais pas qu'elle était seule dans le coup. Hidan était une sacrée tête brûlée, une fille seule comme elle n'aurait jamais eue le dessus sur lui. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je n'eue même pas le temps de me retourner. Je sentais la lame d'un couteau sous ma gorge, on était piégés comme des rats :

\- On dirait la même, tu ressembles trop à ta mère. Il y a quelques années, c'est moi qui l'ai achevé aujourd'hui, c'est ma charmante fille qui va te tuer.

\- Ma mère était une femme honnête et droite, je me demande bien ce qui vous a poussez à la tuer.

Elle se mit à rire, aussi fêlée que sa fille celle-là pensais-je :

\- Ta mère se mêlait un peu de trop de mes affaires, elle a toujours été comme ça même à la faculté. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle a même réussit à voler le cœur de celui que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui, je me venge, je récupère ce que j'aurais du avoir mais je suis désolée pour toi, tu ne fais pas partie de mes projets.

Elle approchait la lame plus près de ma gorge, alors j'allais mourir comme ça ? Comme une chienne menacée d'une arme à feu et d'un couteau. Peut-être était-ce mon jour de mort ? Il ne fallait jamais aller contre le destin mais du bruit se fit derrière nous :

\- Lâche-là Tamara.

C'était la voix de mon père, il m'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Elle me tournait avec elle pour faire face à lui. Il nous regardait, il semblait mi-inquiet mi- en colère. Avec mon père, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre :

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour une stupide histoire de cœur….

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé ! T'as jamais rien voulus voir ! Alors maintenant Madara, je te laisse le choix, soit tu viens avec moi, soit je tue ta fille !

\- Je t'en prie papa, ne cède pas à son chantage ! Elle bluff !

\- Alors je vais devoir te tuer pour lui prouver que non.

Elle approchait encore la lame….


	8. Chapter 8

Hidan ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rendre compte ou il était et comment tout ça était arrivé. Il se souvenait vaguement m'avoir laissé devant chez moi et repartir pour retourner chez lui. En chemin, une voiture s'était arrêtée près de lui et la fille à qui j'avais mis un coup dans le nez l'avait appelé. Il s'était approché de la voiture pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait pointée une arme sur lui et l'obligeait à monter dans la voiture. Elle l'avait maintenue en joug jusqu'à arriver dans le hangar ou elle lui avait mit un coup de cross derrière la tête.

Sa vue était encore un peu trouble, il voyait les pieds de la fille qui pointait son arme derrière nous. Il vit mon père et la femme qui me tenait entrain de parler :

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour une stupide histoire de cœur….

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé ! T'as jamais rien voulus voir ! Alors maintenant Madara, je te laisse le choix, soit tu viens avec moi, soit je tue ta fille !

\- Je t'en prie papa, ne cède pas à son chantage ! Elle bluff !

\- Alors je vais devoir te tuer pour lui prouver que non.

Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, après tout, il se disait que c'était en partie de sa faute si j'en étais là. S'il n'aurait pas fait attention à la fille et jamais allé à la voiture, ça ne se serait peut-être pas passé ainsi. Il se relevait rapidement et attrapait le poignet de la fille par derrière et l'obligeait à lever le bras pour neutraliser l'arme. Sous la surprise, la fille tira en l'air. Sa mère sursauta et détournait son regard vers elle, ainsi que son attention sur moi. Je passais mes deux mains sous son bras pour repousser la lame. Je me sortis de son étreinte, elle voulut me mettre un coup de lame. Mais je la poussais et elle tombait sur le ventre sans se relever. Hidan maitrisait la fille en pointant le pistolet sur sa tête, elle regardait sa mère étendue au sol :

\- Aide-moi maman !

Mais elle ne se relevait pas, une mare de sang commençait à se faire sous elle. Mon père la retournait, en tombant, elle était retombée sur sa lame qui lui avait perforé la poitrine. Elle était morte sur le coup, sa propre arme s'était retournée contre elle, c'était ironique.

La fille fut emmenée par la police quelques minutes plus tard mais pas qu'elle. Je fus moi-même emmenée pour homicide involontaire même si je pouvais user de la légitime défense sachant qu'il y avait deux témoins. Ils me gardèrent 48h, le droit légal d'une garde à vue. Pendant ce temps là, mon père essayait de savoir ce qu'il en advenait mais personne ne lui répondait. Même s'il était juge, il n'avait pas à savoir sachant qu'il était mon père. Je sais qu'aux premières vingt-quatre heures, il avait attendu dans le couloir avec Hidan. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, ils étaient butés tous les deux. À la fin des premières vingt-quatre heures, mon père allait voir pour savoir ou ça en était et on lui apprenait que ça avait été rallongé. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison. Il passait devant Hidan et le regardait :

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux.

Il s'éloignait, Hidan se levait et le suivit. Ils allèrent tous les deux à la maison. Ils avaient parlé longuement cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas le juge qu'il avait en face de lui mais simplement un père qui s'inquiétait.

Le lendemain, ils attendaient encore, mon père espérait vraiment que je sorte de là. Mais ses espoirs furent vains, je sortais d'une salle mais encore menottée, j'allais passer en jugement immédiat. Après tout, j'avais tuée quelqu'un même sans le vouloir et ce n'était pas une femme banale. Mon père n'avait pas le droit d'assister au procès à part juste témoigner ce qu'il avait vu et ce fut tout. C'était un procès vraiment très fermé.

Bilan des courses, trois ans de prison dont deux avec sursit. Le verdict ne plaisait ni à moi ni à l'autre fille. J'allais en prison pour m'être défendue et je ne prenais pas assez à son goût. Elle, ce fut pire, elle prit 15 ans directs comme le voulait le code pénal. Et à cause de cette peine, je pouvais dire adieu à mes études de médecine.

1 an plus tard :

Je longeais les couloirs de la prison accompagnée d'un maton, j'avais une valise à la main. J'avais maigrie, j'étais fatiguée mais je sortais enfin de cet enfer. Le gardien ouvrit une porte et la lumière du soleil m'aveuglait à moitié. Je passais le seuil et la porte se refermait derrière moi. Je pouvais enfin savourer ma liberté même si le bracelet électronique allait beaucoup me restreindre. Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant moi et la porte à l'arrière s'ouvrit. Je montais dans la voiture, mon père était là, il m'avait serré longuement dans ses bras. Ça faisait un an qu'on ne s'était pas approchés d'aussi près. La voiture roulait jusqu'à la maison, tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer et enfin me reposer comme il se devait.

Arrivé là-bas, je sortis, mon père prit ma valise. Je passais l'entré de la maison et m'arrêtais, je regardais le couloir. Déjà un an et rien n'avait changé. Il posa la valise dans l'entrée et allait dans le salon. Je le suivais quand on me sautait dessus. Je ne comprenais pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, mes amis étaient là, ils étaient tous là même ceux de ma famille. Ils m'avaient tous attendu. Je sais que j'étais passée dans les bras de tout le monde, avoir reçu des bisous sur le front, les joues. C'était vraiment inespéré pour moi de les voir tous. Mais je ne voyais pas Hidan, je me disais qu'il n'avait pas su attendre ma sortie et qu'il était parti ailleurs. Personne ne me disait quoique ce soit là-dessus, peut-être de peur de me décevoir à la sortie de l'enfer. Mon père vint vers moi :

\- Y a un gros coli qui t'attends devant la porte.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, j'ouvris la porte, effectivement, il ne m'avait pas mentit. Un coli assez imposant m'attendait, je l'ouvris. Dedans, il y avait plein de roses rouges, j'approchais ma main, une main sortie du coli et la prit. Quelqu'un se relevait dedans, Hidan :

\- Salut beauté, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

\- J'ai faillis attendre.

Je l'embrassais, il en fit de même en me serrant contre lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes. Mon père regardait plus loin avec deux amis à nous :

\- Ça ce soir ça fini sous la couette ; dit Pain.

\- Alors là qu'il n'y pense même pas ; dit mon père.

Il y eu un blanc et il se mit à rire, il plaisantait. J'avais bien le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec celui que j'aimais. J'étais rentrée à la maison, c'était le plus important pour lui.

Quatre ans plus tard, nous étions partit avec Hidan juste après m'être fait enlever le bracelet. Il avait trouvé du travail pour subvenir assez, de plus, il le fallait bien. Un petit avait pointé le bout de son nez un an avant. Il s'appelait Atsuhiko et il était le bonheur de notre couple, un couple devenu plus fort avec les années et rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher ça. J'avais trouvée l'amour avec un mauvais garçon et jamais je ne serais mécontente de mon choix.

Fin


End file.
